Last Time AroundxX
by XxFallingForYouxX
Summary: "It doesn't matter what we do, it doesn't matter if we're just friends or more than just friends. When this summer ends...my heart's gonna break."
1. Smooth Miley Smooth

1. Smooth Miley. Smooth.

Miley sat cross legged on her bed just staring into space. The morning sun was shining through her window. "A year" Miley whispered to herself. Just then she felt her phone vibrating under her, she jumped when she felt it, she quickly picked it up and hit the green button to answer the call not bothering to see who it was, just as she was about to put it to her ear….she dropped it "Crap" she muttered. Just then she heard a light chuckle on the other end of the phone. She froze. She knew that laugh anywhere…but no she thought to herself….it couldn't be. But then, the voice on the other end of the phone confirmed what she was thinking.

"Miley?". Once again. She froze. "Miles is that you?". _Shit_.She thought to herself. "Sorry….I must have a wrong num…" the voice started to say. Miley snapped out of it.

"NO!….uh…yeah it's me, I…uh, I mean, uh…I, uh…dropped my…uh phone….sorry" _smooth Miley. Smooth. _She mentally slapped herself for stuttering. He left out a small chuckle. _I missed that _was all she could think. She missed his laugh, and his smile, his voice….just him in general.

"So…how are you?" he asked, _seriously Nick? Seriously? You call me after a year of not talking and ask me how I am? _

"Why did you call?" Miley blurted out, covering her mouth after she had. "I mean…" she took a deep breath "We haven't talked in like a year, then you call me and ask me how I am? We both know that's not why you called? So why did you?"

"I…just want to talk…." his voice trailed off. _Talk? Talk about what? How we broke each others hearts? _

"I'm listening" Miley replied not knowing what else to say.

"In person" was the next thing she heard. _In person? He want to…he wants to meet me?…oh boy…_

Miley let out a loud sigh "Fine. Ten o' clock" she replied into the phone and before Nick could answer….she hung up. She didn't need to tell him where…he knew.


	2. You Hurt Me

2. _You Hurt Me_

_**Miley's POV**_

I walked slowly trough the slit in the trees, to the small secluded beach on the other side. A place me Nick and I had randomly found when were together. We always came here to talk, to watch the sunset, or just think. The thing is, I hadn't been here in a year…

The morning air was fresh, I love this time of the day. The sun as shining and then I saw him. Sitting on the sand staring out at the waves crashing against the shore, he looked so peaceful, and at that moment I realised how much I had missed him. _No, Miley, snap out of it. He hurt you. You can't miss him. _My mind was fighting with itself. _Well here goes nothing…_

As I got closer the butterflies in my stomach got worse and I started regret agreeing to meet him.

I sat down next to him gently. Neither of us saying a word. I just watched the waves, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Thank you for coming Miley" I heard is sweet, gentle voice say. I just simply nodded, not looking at him. "You look great" was the next thing to come out of his mouth _Ha! Nice try Nick. _"Miles…" he started but I cut him off.

"Miley." I stated bitterly.

"What?" he responded confused.

I looked at him coldly. "Miley. My name is Miley, not Miles" There's no way after everything he did to me was I gonna let him call me _Miles_.

"Oh" he looked down at the sand, his voice almost sounding hurt. _Ha! Was that even an emoticon Nicholas over here was capable of?._

"Well then, Miley….I'm sorry"

I laughed bitterly "You're sorry?….sorry for what? dumping me? Going out with Selena or what ever the hell her name is, 2 freakin' weeks later? The cold glares when you pass me in the hall? Letting your little miss perfect girlfriend spread lies about me? Or breaking every single promise you ever made to me?"…I whispered the last one, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I was still looking at Nick, his eyes at once again dropped to the sand.

"I didn't mean do any of that stuff…" he whispered, still not looking at me.

"Ha. So it was all a 'mistake'? Was I a 'mistake' too?" I didn't take my eyes off him. "At least have the decency to look me in the fucking eye Nicholas"

"You weren't a mistake." he stated simply, looking up at me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, I melted. _Shit._

"Well that's nice to know." I replied sarcastically. "Now if you're done. I'm going to leave. I'm not sitting here to listen to your bull about how you never meant to hurt me.

"But I didn't…" he trailed off.

"If you didn't mean to you wouldn't have down it." I stated, started to get up, but I felt a him grab my arm.

"Miley, please, Don't leave. Just let me explain. Please?" he said pleadingly.

_**Nick's POV**_

I grabbed her arm. "Miley, please, Don't leave. Just let me explain. Please?" I pleaded. I really had no idea what I was gonna say to her. She was angry. She had a right to be. God, I'm such an idiot.

She sat back down slowly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why?" I heard her say quietly, not above a whisper. I looked at her. For the first time in a year, I really looked at her. She was beautiful. Her perfectly smooth skin. Her body looked amazing in the jeans and John Lennon band t-shirt she was wearing. Yup, that's my Miley. Always the music lover. Curves in all the right places. Her long natural curls falling perfectly into her face. The old converse on her feet, made me smile. Reminded me of the good 'ole days. And her eyes, he forever beautiful eyes, they will always be the most beautiful thing in the world to me. She look breathtaking. There was only one difference between the old Miles I could call mine and the Miley sitting next to me.

The Miley sitting next to me didn't have that sparkle in her eyes that she always used to have. She didn't have a gorgeous smile I loved on her face. She looked angry. She looked hurt…and it was because of me. Why am I so stupid?

"I'm an idiot. That's why." I replied.

"That's not an excuse" She shot back at me. What happened to my Smiley Miley…oh yeah…_Me._

"It's all I have. I don't know why I did any of it. I guess I was falling apart without you. I just wanted a distraction, and Selena was all I could find. I used pretend it was you who was sitting next to me, not her. I used to pretend they were your lips I was kissing. Not hers. Pathetic, huh?" I said. She was about to say something when I cut her off.

"Why did I ignore you? Glare at you?, again because I'm an idiot. I just thought if I pretended I didn't like you anymore, I'd get over you. It didn't work though. I regretted it every time. I thought if I pretended all of it was your fault, I stop liking you. But I didn't. And I'm sorry, I truly am. I know that's not good enough. But I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry and I hate myself for everything I did to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm just sorry..." I was starting to get frustrated. I fucked things up and I don't know how to change that. _Well done Nick. Well done. _

There was a silence. God, this girl knows how to mess with me.

"_You hurt me…_" was all that came out of her mouth. Barely audible, but I heard it. I looked at her, she wasn't the strong, confident, Smiley Miley I always knew, at that moment. She was a vulnerable little girl. And for the second time in one year…My heart broke all over again. _How could I do this to her?_

"I know, and I'm sorry, I didn't want to. I know that sounds like a pathetic excuse, but it's the truth. I never meant to hurt you. I love you" I whispered the last part. I looked up at her. Tears where rolling down her face. I hated to see her cry. I always felt like such an ass. Well I guess that is the perfect adjective for me…

"I trusted you" she whispered, I don't think I can handle the look of hurt in er any longer.

"I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me Miles…or, uh, Miley, but I just thought you deserved an explanation and an apology. I'm sorry for everything I did to you Miley. I'd take it back right this second if I could. I'd hold you forever. I'd never let anyone hurt you. I'd make sure you knew how much I love you…..I just miss my best friend."

She didn't respond. She just sat there, staring at the water. I knew I shouldn't of asked her to meet me, I've really screwed thing up, haven't I? _Stupid. You stupid idiot, Nick. _So I did what I did a year ago, when I didn't know what to do…I walked away. I walked back to my car, not looking back once. She really doesn't love me anymore. I hurt her, and I'll never forgive myself for that. Just as I was about to get in my car, the sky's opened and down poured the rain. Really, Really heavy rain. I jumped into my car and slammed shut the door. This is summer. Why is it raining? I decided to sit out this shower, it's probably too dangerous to drive right now, I can't even see out the window. _Just great._

Suddenly I heard a knock at the window. I rolled it down to see none other than a rain drenched Miley standing outside my car.

"Miley what are you doing? You're gonna get sick. Go to your car." I said having to speak up, that's how heavy the rain was.

"I walked here" she replied with a sheepish smile on her face. Adorable. Wait, what? A smile? She's smiling. I couldn't help but smile….that's just the affect she has on people. There's reason we call here Smiley Miley ; ).

I shook my head laughing a little "Get in, loser" I shot back jokingly as she was still standing in the pouring rain, looked fairly familiar to a drowned rat. A cute drowned rat, but a drowned rat none the less.

She let out a laugh as she started walking to the passenger side as I rolled the window back up. Within a few second a every drenched Miley opened the passenger door, she looked hesitantly at the seat before looking up at me.

"Just get in, Miles" I said laughing, I knew she was worrying about getting the seat wet, but I really couldn't care about that right now, all I could think about was the fact that she was smiling and not ignoring me. Maybe things were starting to look up in the unfortunate life of mine.

**Hello xD Log time no story. Sorry 'bout that. Life's a bitch. **

**Review? Please? Maybe? It might make me smile ; )**

**LovePeaceLaughter,**

**Carolyn(:**

**xxxx**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Authors Note**

Heya(:

I'm so sorry D: I just realised I totally forgot to proof read the last chapter, so I'm sorry if there were any spelling/grammar mistake, which there probably are 'cause I wrote it really quickly.

Sorry again, and sorry it took me so long to update. So much stuff going on right now.

PeaceLoveLaughter,

Carolyn(:

xxxx


End file.
